


Deflect

by claryharry



Series: Malec Headcanon [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, but i mean, it isn't explicit at all, it's just sexy times, magnus bane - Freeform, malec headcanon, the mortal instruments - Freeform, this is basically just smutty, you guys know by now that i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryharry/pseuds/claryharry
Summary: Magnus really likes Alec's deflect rune.





	Deflect

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it sounds fake that Alec's deflect rune doesn't do things to Magnus. 
> 
> Also this is just short because it was in my head and I just needed to spit it out so.

As soon as the door to the loft closed behind Alec, he found himself being shoved roughly against the wall. Magnus was on him within seconds, crashing their mouths together in a whirlwind of teeth and tongue. 

A high-pitched noise of pleasant surprised escaped from Alec's mouth as he pulled his boyfriend closer to him. Magnus had both of his hands on either side of Alec's head, pinning his shadowhunter to the wall. Their mouths were moving together at a frantic speed and Alec's hands were everywhere: on Magnus' back, his neck, his hips, his shoulders...

When there was a break for air, Alec looked dazedly at Magnus. There was a light dusting of pink on his cheeks and his lips were kiss swollen. "What is this all about?" Alec breathed. 

Magnus hovered over Alec's lips, their breath mixing together. He reached up a finger to drag it across Alec's bottom lip and watched as Alec shuddered at the contact. "You have no idea what you to do me sometimes," Magnus whispered. 

"Only sometimes?" Alec whispered back, his mouth quirking up at the corners. 

"Always." Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's gently, pulling away slowly. Alec chased his mouth, whining at little at the loss of contact. Magnus had other plans though. "This rune is sinful," he said and rubbed a thumb over the deflect rune on Alec's neck. 

Alec closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, granting Magnus full access. And well, Magnus wasn't going to decline the offer. He leaned forward and kissed a line over the rune before biting down, causing Alec to groan. The warlock smiled against Alec's skin and took his time sucking, biting, and kissing the rune and the area around it. 

Alec was gasping at this point, his lips parted. "Magnus," he moaned, letting his head hit the brick wall behind him. There was suddenly a cool hand sliding under his shirt pressing against the boiling skin of his abdomen. "Maybe we should, ah, stop before this goes too, oh-" Magnus had his finger's hooked in the waistband of Alec's pants now. "Far," he finished and couldn't help his body's natural instinct to push into Magnus. 

The skin on Alec's neck was beyond sore at this point, but he didn't ever want Magnus to stop. "Why?" Magnus asked, drawing away from Alec's neck, causing the man to whimper. When Magnus focused on Alec, he realized that the shadowhunter looked completely gone. There was no stopping this now. 

"Our friends will be here in ten minutes," Alec said, not stopping himself from pushing his hips into Magnus'. 

Magnus had the two of them undressed and in the bedroom before Alec could even blink. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing I only need five." 


End file.
